


Cut To Fit

by Denois



Series: NurseyDex Week 2018 [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bi!Dex, Coming Out, Discussions of Gender Identity, Discussions of dress styles, GNC!Nursey, Gen, NB!Dex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Dex gets out of class early for a change. Nursey had planned to have the Haus to himself. Dex catches him trying on a dress and Nursey thinks there will be an issue. They get to know each other better and become closer.NurseyDex Week 2018 Day 4 - Gender and Sexual Identity.





	Cut To Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [B_Frizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_frizzy) for the beta.
> 
> Sorry this one is late as well, I wanted to post them in order.

Dex rolled his head around on his neck as he walked up the stairs of the Haus. His stats professor had actually let them out early for once and he was looking forward to some gaming to relax from the stress of the week. Hopefully Nursey wouldn’t mind, but no one else should be at the Haus, so if he was napping or something then Dex would just take the laptop downstairs.

He paused slightly when he opened the door to their room. Nursey was home, but he wasn’t napping or studying. He was looking in the mirror while modeling what Dex recognized as a very nice dress. The pale blue bodice hugged his torso and the long fitted sleeves hit his wrists at just the right spot. The black maxi length skirt flowed in a way that Dex knew it had to be expensive. He was pretty sure the dress had more in common with ones worn on the red carpet than the prom dresses that he’d helped his mom make in high school. 

He forced himself to blink and pull his eyes away from the way the silk caressed Nursey’s body. He felt his teeth grinding, but tried to relax. “Hey Nurse. Do you mind if I chill in here, or are you busy?”

Nursey was standing very still, watching his face. “Do what you want, Poindexter.”

Dex nodded and moved over to his desk in the corner, pulling out his laptop and getting it started booting up. He occupied his time with getting his bag ready for the next day in order to keep from looking back over at Nursey.

“Go on and say whatever you want. You’ll have to get used to it though, or stick to your schedule better. Sometimes I like to wear dresses and that’s not something that’s going to change about me.” Nursey’s tone was defiant and defensive.

Dex resolutely kept his eyes on his laptop as he replied. “Do whatever you want, Nurse. I’m not the clothing police.”

That seemed to allow at least a tentative peace and Dex allowed himself to relax for a few minutes. However, not being on edge meant that when he had to wait for a loading screen, he gave into the temptation and looked back over at Nursey. He let out an involuntary sigh and shook his head as he turned back to his computer.

“Seriously, Poindexter. You clearly have a problem with me wearing dresses, so spit it out.” Apparently Dex hadn’t been as stealthy as he thought and Nursey was pushing past defensive and into angry.

“I don’t have a problem with you wearing dresses. You look fine. You look good even. It’s just-” Dex paused to take a few deep breaths and make sure he wasn’t getting riled up in response to Nursey’s anger. The counselor at the student health center had been trying to get him to work on that. “I just think that jewel tones would look better on you. And a butterfly sleeve to show off your biceps, though I suppose if you prefer the longer sleeve a bell or angel sleeve would work too and fit better.” At this point he’d turned back around and gestured towards Nursey’s body. “And knee length looks good on just about everybody and you know you’ve got great legs, so why not show them off a bit? Why keep them hidden under all that fabric? But whatever. It’s your dress, so as long as you like it and are happy, that’s all that matters, right?”

Nursey was staring at him, his mouth slightly open. Dex rolled his eyes and turned back again. This was supposed to be his bonus relaxation time. 

“The sleeves are a little tight.” Nursey’s voice was softer, almost begrudging.

Dex grunted in response. “So, what pronouns should I use for you? Still he/him or do you change them? Any words I should avoid using to or about you like dude or bro?”

Nursey’s bed squeaked slightly as he sat down. “Um. Haven’t really thought about it yet I guess? It’s fine for now. You’re being... really knowledgeable and accepting. Did Shitty knowledge dump on you?”

Dex couldn’t stop himself from snorting. “No, jackass. Well, he did. Which was great fun, let me tell you. A lecture on my own identity. But, amazingly, I was already aware, what with being genderfluid and actually talking to other enbies and trans kids in high school.”

“You’re trans?”

Dex sighed and made sure he was in a safe place before exiting his game. “I don’t usually call myself that, but nonbinary generally falls under trans. I’m genderfluid. Means my gender changers between at least two different genders. For me, male, female, and agender.”

“Ok, ok. That’s chill.” Nursey was nodding along but not really focusing on Dex. “I didn’t know. I mean, you don’t ever look any different.” He gestured at the dress he was wearing.

Dex gave him a level stare. “Bi women can be butch too, Nurse. I know which of my clothes are women’s clothing. Why the fuck should it matter if no one else can tell? Besides, it’s not like anyone stares at me like everyone does at you. I get away with more.”

“That’s not true.” Nursey’s eyes had finally locked onto Dex’s.

“Yeah, it really really is. Though-” Dex broke off again. “I actually thought you did know. You only ever mess up my hair when I’m a girl. Must just be your superpower to know what will annoy me the most, and since that’s the only time I care…” he trailed off again and shrugged. 

Nursey looked slightly chagrined but it was ruined by him smiling. “So, what pronouns should I use for you?”

“Whatever you want, Nurse. He/him is easiest so that’s usually what I go with. Now, I’m going to kill as many demons as I can before my bonus free time is up and I have to actually work on homework again.” Dex lifted the corner of his mouth in a half smile and turned back to his computer.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Dex secretly me except more male? maybe.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [SexyDexyNurse](sexydexynurse.tumblr.com) and say hi or yell or whatevs.


End file.
